Undoing time
by Zuzumonster12
Summary: Percy has been zapped back 1 year by one of Annabeth's machines. By being zapped back a year Percy is no longer with Annabeth and he has to try to get her back.
1. Getting Zapped

Getting Zapped

I waited at the beach for an hour. Finally Annabeth came. She was all dressed up, what for?

"Why are you all dressed up?" I teased. Annabeth looked at me embarrassed.

"Why, can't I dress up sometimes?" She said.

"Just wondering if there was something special today," I said.

"Is there?" I asked.

"No seaweed brain, there isn't unless you count this special," She said. Then she leaned over and kissed me once we pulled free. We sat there for a while talking when finally she had to go get something. I waited, I waited some more, I waited even more. Finally I decided to go and find her. I looked everywhere then I decided to look in her cabin once more. I knocked no one answered so I went ahead in. Whenever I went into the Athena cabin I felt like everything you could ever know was in there and it is kind of boring. Almost like a library but with beds. When I went in the cabin something catched my eye. I went over to it, it was grey with a splash of colour, and on it it said the words _Annabeth Chase __Do Not Touch_. As I came closer I realized it had a blue and yellow button on it and it was shiny, very shiny. It looked like it was just made. I decided to leave since I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere. As I was leaving a gust of wind blew in through the open door and the shiny thing started to fall. I ran over to catch it, luckily I caught it just in time. I looked down at the shiny thing _oh no I pressed the blue button that can't be good. _Then all of the sudden the shiny thing became very big and looked almost like a satellite attached to an upside down ice cream cone. Then the ice cream cone satellite zapped me. All I saw before I blacked out was Annabeth running in and shouting at me to press the yellow button quick. When I woke up I was in the infirmary and Grover was staring at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"7 days till the titan war and you're in the infirmary because of a blackout!" Grover shouted,

"Come on Percy," Then he walked away. Then I realized _I've been zapped back in time!_


	2. Underwater War

war

I had no idea what to do. How do I get back to the present? Do I have to replay this year over again? Am I still with Annabeth? Does my breath stink? All these questions popped into my mind.

"You ok?" Grover said. He waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"Ya, I'm ok," I said.

"See ya, I promised to meet Juniper" Grover said as he checked his watch "And I'm already late," I walked down to the beach. The beach always helps me think. I wonder what I would be doing if I was in the present right now I smiled. I probably was with Annabeth. Everything would have been normal if I didn't go into the Athena cabin. I sighed, well as normal as it gets for being a Demigod. It's all my fault I'm not with Annabeth right now. Last year (well I guess this year) I was to slow to make my move I was (yes I admit it) scared. I was scared of being rejected, scared of being laughed at. But it turned out all right since Annabeth did. But now it's my turn to make the move. I decided it was time to go so I made my way to my cabin. I got an iris message from Tyson.

"Hi brother!" Tyson shouted "Daddy says hi!"

"Tell him I said hi too," I said.

"I don't have much time to talk brother. There is a big war here big!" Tyson shouted as if it amazed me. Just then I realized that last year (this year) there was an underwater war to distract my dad from helping.

"Maybe you should go help Tyson. Go help dad." I said.

"Ok! See you brother!" Tyson shouted. Then his face faded away leaving me alone.


	3. Explaing The Future

3. Explaining the future

Imagine, suddenly being at a different stage of time, when your life was perfect before, and you had no idea how to get back to the right time. That's how my life was right now. I felt alone, confused, worried and angry at myself. Why did I have to go into the Athena cabin to find Annabeth? Annabeth, maybe she had an idea how to take me back to the right time. I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. One of Annabeth's siblings opened the door. I told them I needed to see Annabeth and then they went to get Annabeth. Annabeth looked beautiful; she had her orange camp half-blood shirt on with black tights and silver owl earrings. I resisted the urge to kiss her because, that would be like suicide when we weren't even dating and it might change the future. We walked down to the beach and I patted a spot on the sand next to me.

"What is it seaweed brain?" She asked. I thought she would think for sure I would have seaweed in my brain if I told her this but I told her everything anyway. Well, I told her everything except for us dating. But she didn't seem surprised well, except for one part.

"I get to be the designer of olympious!?" She squeaked. Normal Annabeth I thought. I nodded my head. "So back to your problem. You say you got zapped back in time?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Can you help me or not?" I said. She backed away a little bit. "Sorry can you?"

"I think I have an idea. But it's a little crazy." She said and I smiled.

"Hey that's my line," I said. She explained her plan.

"It's the only way," She said


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO it belongs to Rick Riordan **

**I will be updating alot in the summer! Happy Canada day! well, not until a few hours! Well enjoy!**

"we might not have enough time. When is the Titan war again?" Annabeth asked.

"One week," I sighed.

"Oh. Well maybe? No. We would need more time. Is it even possible? Guess me have to try," Annabeth mumbled.

"I was thinking that we could try rebuilding it," Annabeth said.

"Do you even know how to make it?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Annabeth said.

"How can you not know how to make it but do at the same time?" I asked. I was getting really confused.

"I can't really explain, but I feel like it will come to me" Annabeth said "I should get going, maybe I can find the materials I need somewhere," Then she ran off to find materials.

**I know this is super short, like shorter then my usual. But I didn't have alot of ideas today and I was tempted to update! Curse you Percy the seaweed brain! I'm thinking of updating tommorow and i think aphodrite is gonna be in it.****Remember to review! Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! So I update faster!**


	5. Aphrodite Helps

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO**

**Hey I told you I would update! Hopefully I make this longer! I'm thinking of making a percabeth fanfiction soon! **Good! **Get out of here Aphrodite you aren't in the chapter yet! **Ugh!

I wonder if anything will be different when I get back home. I corrected myself if I get back home. Annabeth did say we might not have enough time. I hope we do though. I don't want to fight in another Titan war.

_Poof!_ I turned towards the sound and I saw pink smoke (that smelled suspiciously like perfume) all over the place. When the smoke cleared I caught my breath. The woman was beautiful. Her eyes turned from blue to green to brown. For a moment she looked like Annabeth but she had already left. When she spoke I could feel her power in her voice. Then I knew it was Aphrodite.

"So, how is your relationship going with Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked. My face burned bright red. "I made your love life bumpy," I was angry but I couldn't help being flabbergasted by her appearance.

"I- ugh err um- don't-um ugh-know err," I mumbled.

"Say it clearer, please?" She said as she pulled the answer out of me with her voice.

"I don't know," I said.

"Oh honey, if that is what you wanted to know I can help you with that," she said

"No thanks," I said quickly hoping she would get the hint and leave.

"Oh I get it!" She said looking excited.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

"You wanted to work it out on your own! That's just so cute!" She squeaked. I mentally face palmed myself. Note to self: next time don't mistake Aphrodite for Athena. I decided to play along.

"Ya so move along so I can start planning," I whispered "And don't tell Annabeth. This is our little secret shhhhhh,"

"Ok, I will leave you to your planing," she said probaly very proud that she helped somebody. She then disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

**Yay! I made it longer! I don't have to curse Perry or Percy! But now I can officially say happy Canada day! Toodles!**


	6. Hammer, Hammer

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO!**

**Hello! Sorry I haven't posted I am obsessed with a forum! I am Silena in it!**

**Annabeths POV:**

I just ran off to go find materials for my project. I can not believe he actually got zapped back in time, it seems almost impossible. The good thing about this is there is 2 Percy's! Well not right now since the other Percy is enjoying his summer. The bad thing is... well, now that I think about there is nothing really bad about him being here. I kept thinking these kind of thoughts until I ran into Beckendorf and Silena.

"Beckendorf! Just the person I wanted to see! I need some materials!" I asked.

"Sure, what kind of materials," Beckendorf asked. I told him the materials and he headed into the building to get them.

"So, how is your relationship with Percy doing?" Silena asked. I burned bright red. Me and Percy were NOT dating!

"We are NOT dating!" I shouted.

"Sure,sure, everybody knows that you too are a item!" Silena said.

"No they don't, only you do," I said. Then Beckendorf rushed out of the building with my materials.I grabbed them.

"Thank-you!" I said. Then I rushed back to my cabin to work on it.

**The next day...**

I woke up and looked at my project. I made the first base yesterday so I need to put in the 2 buttons and wiring and the second base and the satellite and more wiring. this is going to be alot of work. Then percy walked in.

"how's it coming?" Percy asked. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Then I shyly looked away, blushing.

"Well, I have alot more to do," I said "Can you give us any tips for the Titan war?"

Percy shook his head. "If I do I might ruin fate, I am probably already ruining fate now," Percy said.

"I can understand how stressful it would be to be in your situation," I said.

"You do?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"Ya, it's like you have to start over everything you worked for, relive the pain," I said. Percy nodded as if to say _Ya alot of pain._

_"_I should get going, you have to work bye," Percy said. Did I hit a soft spot?

**That is all so byeeeeeee!**


	7. Goodbye

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I don't think I'm going to finish it. So** **I'm just going to do this**

**8 days later... Percy's Pov**

I think I'm going to get back home. Since Annabeth is almost finished and it's one day before the war just in time! Me and Annabeth have grown closer in this time. So I'm worried this will affect the future.

"Percy? Can you hand me the wrench?" Annabeth asked. I handed her the wrench and she started screwing in the buttons.

"I can't believe I'm finally going home!" I shouted and Annabeth looked up at from her work and frowned.

"Technically you are home," Annabeth said. Then she looked back down at her work and continued screwing the buttons in. I frowned at her preciseness.

"Yes, technically, but I am not in my right time zone," I said.

"Well, technically you are because the other you is in this time zone too," Annabeth said raising her voice a little. Then started screwing in the second button. What's her problem?.

"Well ya, but i'm 17 and the other me is 16 so I clearly belong in the future," I said raising my voice too.

"But sometimes the future isn't always best!" Annabeth shouted. Annabeth tightened her grip on the wrench. I could feel the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Why not?" I asked softly. Annabeth stopped screwing in the button and set down the wrench.

"Nothing," Annabeth said. She picked up the wrench and continued.I also thought I heard her mumble _Boys are useless. _I sat next to her.

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" I asked. The buttons were both screwed in so she put the wrench back in the bag. Then she turned towards me.

"Why are you so anxious to go back there?" Annabeth said softly. I thought about it: Annabeth.

"I can't say since I will ruin the future," I said. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I understand," Annabeth said. I smiled and she smiled back. She then started attaching the wires.

**An hour later...**

"Well, I guess this is it," Annabeth said. The time machine was made.

"Ya," I said. I stared at the time machine. "I had a fun time,"

"Me too," Annabeth said.

"Thanks for you know everything," I said. I gazed into her eyes and she did the same. At this moment I didn't care about how this would affect the future. I just wanted this moment. "You know when you asked why I was so anxious to go home? It was because of you," Then I kissed her. Then I pressed the blue button and the time machine zapped me.

**A little while later...**

"ANNABETH!" I shouted. "PERCY!" Annabeth shouted back. I tackled her into a hug.

"Why did you even have that time machine?" I asked.

"It was our 3 month anniversary present we were going to go back in time together, but now I realize it was a terrible mistake to make it I don't want to be separated ever again," she said.

"Me neither," I said. As I grabbed her hand and walked into the sunset.

**So what do you think? There was a lot of emotions in this chapter! I hope you review my other story too! If I don't get reviews I don't continue!**


End file.
